infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Linksys WRT54G v5.0
Your here: .../.../.../My Wireless Gear/Linksys WRT54G v5.0 __TOC__ NOTE: Requires Micro, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Works well as a client, client bridge, repeater bridge. Not enough memory to be a main router or a repeater. In my opinion. =Specs= This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = CDFB FCC ID = Q87-WRT54GV5 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM5352EKPB (BCM5352 chip rev 0) CPU Speed = 200MHz Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 2MB RAM Size = 8MB RAM Chip = ? Switch = Broadcom BCM5352EKPB (Integrated) Port-based vlan = yes 802.1q vlan = ? Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN CF Card Socket = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/.5A Color of LEDs = ? USB = No Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG 3.02 = Yes Supported by dd-wrt as of = ? dd-wrt K2.4 Support = Yes dd-wrt K2.6 Support = No Special Features = ? Radio (wl0) Wireless = Broadcom BCM2050KML Antenna Connector Type = RP-TNC Removable Wireless Standard = b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = 9 Radio Capabilities = ap sta wet led wme 802.11d 802.11h rm cqa mbss4 afterburner acktiming =Links of Interest= * Version 5 And 6 Router Information =Flashing= =Upgrading= =Reverting= To get back to VxWorks (default firmware) you need special instructions. http://www.bitsum.com/openwiking/owbase/ow.asp?WRT54G5%5FCFE#h13 http://www.scorpiontek.org/portal/content/view/31/36/ =JTAG/Serial Info= JTAG This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! JTAG Pinouts nTRST 1o o2 GND TDI 3o o4 GND TDO 5o o6 GND TMS 7o o8 GND TCK 9o o10 GND nSRST 11o o12 N/C JTAG Recovery Serial Serial Pinouts VCC 1 o o 2 VCC TX1 3 o o 4 TX0 RX1 5 o o 6 RX0 N/C 7 o o 8 N/C GND 9 o o 10 GND Hyper terminal Setup In Windows XP, Click Start Button-->All Programs-->Accessories-->Communication-->HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File-->Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial recovery Modified Redhawk0 instructions # Connect Serial cable # Start one of the programs from above # Get TFTP ready with file selected # Use dd-wrt.v24_micro_generic.bin # Connect power to the router # start a rapid fire Cntl-C as you plug the router to power # type "nvram erase" w/o quotes, hit enter # type "flash -noheader : flash1.trx" w/o quotes, this starts the tftp daemon, hit enter # but have tftp.exe ready # Click go or start on TFTP # give it 5 minutes after it finishes # then power cycle....hard reset...then config # when it stops spitting out txt in the serial consol....hit the enter key...you should get a login prompt...at that point, power cycle it, Hard reset or 30/30/30...then config # you'll see it boot up =vlan Info= * VLAN Support Confirmed the WRT54G v5.0 supports port-based vlans via the GUI. Confirmed the WRT54G v5.0 supports port-based vlans via nvram with micro-plus-SSH. WRT54G v5.0's ports are mapped like this: 1 2 3 4 | case labels 3 2 1 0 | nvram port numbers Defaults root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep vlan.ports vlan1ports=4 5 vlan0ports=3 2 1 0 5* size: 19130 bytes (13638 left) root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep port.vlans port5vlans=0 1 16 port4vlans=0 port3vlans=0 port2vlans=0 port1vlans=0 port0vlans=1 size: 19130 bytes (13638 left) root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep vlan.hwname vlan1hwname=et0 vlan0hwname=et0 size: 19130 bytes (13638 left) root@DD-WRT:~# lsmod Module Size Used by ip_nat_pptp 2192 0 (unused) ip_conntrack_pptp 2524 1 ip_nat_proto_gre 1552 0 (unused) ip_conntrack_proto_gre 2312 0 ip_conntrack_pptp switch-robo 5036 0 (unused) switch-core 5984 0 switch-robo root@DD-WRT:~# ls /proc/switch eth0 root@DD-WRT:~# cat /proc/switch/eth0/vlan/0/ports 0 1 2 3 5t* root@DD-WRT:~# cat /proc/switch/eth0/vlan/1/ports 4 5t root@DD-WRT:~# cat /proc/switch/eth0/vlan/2/ports I root@DD-WRT:~# Commands root@DD-WRT:~# nvram set vlan1ports="3 4 5" root@DD-WRT:~# nvram set vlan0ports="2 1 0 5*" root@DD-WRT:~# nvram commit root@DD-WRT:~# reboot nvram root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep vlan.ports vlan0ports=2 1 0 5* size: 19350 bytes (13418 left) vlan1ports=3 4 5 root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep port.vlans port5vlans=0 1 16 port3vlans=0 port1vlans=0 size: 19350 bytes (13418 left) port4vlans=0 port2vlans=0 port0vlans=1 root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep vlan.hwname vlan1hwname=et0 size: 19350 bytes (13418 left) vlan0hwname=et0 root@DD-WRT:~# GUI root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep vlan.ports vlan1ports=4 5 vlan0ports=3 2 1 0 5* size: 17380 bytes (15388 left) root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep port.vlans port5vlans=0 1 16 port4vlans=1 18 19 port3vlans=0 18 19 port2vlans=0 18 19 port1vlans=0 18 19 port0vlans=1 18 19 size: 17380 bytes (15388 left) root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep vlan.hwname vlan1hwname=et0 vlan0hwname=et0 size: 17380 bytes (15388 left) root@DD-WRT:~# =Pictures= FCC Pictures =Notes= Also see this page: Version 5 And 6 Router Information There is good information at the scorpiontek site: http://www.scorpiontek.org/portal/content/view/27/36 A CFE compressor is available for the Gv5.0,5.1, and 6.0. It enables micro_plus to be put on the router. Click here. Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category:Fix Me!